gwvffandomcom-20200214-history
Arata Houjin'oukoku
History Early History Roughly 350 A.D, currently unknown aliens came to Earth and found its primitive inhabitents. The Japanese race seems to have been the most intriguing. Perhaps they reminded them of their own culture. In any case, they transplanted several thousand Japanese people, including 500 Samurai and a noble ruling family, to a world far away from the Goa'uld domain. This worlds gate address was not on the Abbydos cartouche. Possably they did this for research purposess, or for preservation, or as an experiment. What ever the reason, they stayed with the people for several centuries, guiding them, observing, and allowing thier culture to develope, but influancing it in small ways. Then they left. Maby they were wiped out by the Goa'uld or another hostile race, or maby they moved on to a new region of space. The Japanese were now on their own. Middle History They rapidly expanded their dominion over the planet. With the "Sky gods" gone, they continued development as best they could, advancing their technology, building a complecated society. The Shoguns competed to become the Shogunate, the all high Shogun. Centuries of war ensued. But the aliens had made sure that scientific advancement was quite important to these people, that is was to be the main focus of life. Military conflicts became more and more destructive, untill peace accords were signed by the Shoguns when they were in the equivilent of the nano age. They formed the councle made up of one representative from each clan and noble family. The expanding of exploration and scientific knowlage for discovery rather then war became the main focus once again. Like the Tollan or the Aschen, they did not experiance a dark age. This combined with their ravonous desire for advancment makes them almost a thousand years ahead of twenty first century Tau'ri technology. When they became sufficiently advanced, a hidden cash of technology was unlocked for them. It had been left behind by the aliens. What is interesting is that many of the artifacts in the vault had Furling writing on them. They explored using the Stargate, and when they developed F.T.L space flight they explored their home system, found another habitable planet and colonized it. They then expanded to several other star systems and formed the new Japanese kingdom. They formed hundreds of trade routes through out the kingdom, their economy was booming. Hundreds of new ships were being built every few years, a dozen planets were being terraformed for new colonies, and the unity of the Japanese people was quite secure. It was around this time that the Kaizoku Karuteru returned. This time, instead of operating on the oceans, they were in space. They saw the billions of Koku worth in profits being shipped, and decided to take advantage of the minimal armerments of the transports and the few escort ships and make quick profit. Late History They have maintained their Samurai warrior tradition, and the Samurai have become their elite warriors and guards. They are extreamly militaristic, but not warlike. They posses a vast ground army, and have been constructing space ships for centuries. They would send expeditions through the gates to explore and look for new worlds to colonize. They have made several relatively primitive cultures protectorates, and have repelled Goa'uld mother ships before, useing their advanced weapons. They know a fair amount about the Goa'uld, and like the Aschen, have remained hidden, building their forces up till they could attack and defeat them. Anubis sent a small expedition to Arata space to test them, although they took losses, they managed to destroy the advanced Hat'ak, and killed the Kull warriors that had invaided a protectorate planet with Trinium alloy arrows and Katanas. Anubis could spare no more ships at this time, but the Houjin did not know that. The attack by Anubis led to a massive shift of resources to weapons development. However, the Goa'uld domain fell to the Replicators long before the Houjin struck. Unfortunetly for the Houjin, the Replicators learned of them by downloading what little information on them a Goa'uld computer core had. The Arata detected Goa'uld ships entering one of their systems, and sent ships to intercept them. They had already faced and destroyed a handfull of Anubis ships, so they were cocky. During the battle with these ships that were far supperior to standard Goa'uld vessels, the Replicators boarded several Houjin ships and quickly took over. They called this enemy the Mekanikaru kumo, and the Houjin were beaten back at every turn by this seemingly unstoppable foe, losing system after system and evacuating as fast as they could. They were ready for a last stand at Arata seken, with all their ships gatherd together. Then a miracle happened, which resparked many Houjins religious beliefs. A unknown energy in the form of a wave came through the Stargate and turned the Replicators into blocks. They have been studying the dead Replicator blocks. The Arata then took back their ships and planets and expanded back into the galaxy with much greater force, but still remaining hidden, putting safe guards on their Stargates, building more ships and training more warriors. Gormagon 18:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Society (Houjin society has developed on another planet, terminology may not match Earth Japanese terms) Government The basis of Houjin goverment has changed very little over the centuries, they are ruled by the Shiyakshuso, a council made up of the Shogunate, his Shikken regents, the Shuseki's (heads) of the various noble familys, then Kakari's, minor officials that are not actually part of the council. The Shogunate rules all of the new Japanese kingdom, the Shikken help to govern territories in the name of the Shogunate, the Shuseki rule the individual house's and give them a voice in matters, and the Kakari handle matters with the lower casts under each noble family. Military The Houjin military answers to the Shikken governing the region of space in which they currently operate, but ultimately they obey the Shogunate. The Houjin military is divided into segments, at the head of each segment is a Daimyo, a Samurai lord. Under him are the Samurai, three different ranks of Samurai exist. Issun, Futatsu, and Mittsu, with Mittsu being the highest before Daimyo. Samurai can only come from noble families. Under the Samurai are foot soldiers which can be recruted from any of the lower casts. Ninja Ninja's serve as the "black ops" unit of the Houjin. Many officials and Shikken do not even acknowlage the existance of the Ninja class. The functions of the ninja include espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination, as well as open combat in certain situations. The ninja, using covert methods of waging war, were contrasted with the samurai, who had strict rules about honor and combat. Samurai have little respect on an honor level for the Ninja class. Economics Primarily based on trinium and naquadah based products. Tritium, deuterium, kironics, rice, sake, and synthetic diamond are all valued on the Houjin market, albeit at different levels. Each noble house controls and manage's the resources of their territory. The differnet territories have a different selection of resources then other's. The house's pay a tax to the Shikken governing their regeion, and the Shikken's in turn pay a smaller tax to to the Shogunate. The tax is based on profit level of the resources being traded. Three of the house's have developed a monopoly on certain products. The three most powerful companies of the Houjin are.. Yokuzaki armaments The Yokuzaki house has been making weapons since 500 A.D. They made the highest quality Nihonto (Swords) available for purchase. They developed metallergical techniques involving trinium. They also developed gun powder, the first fire arms, and the trinium projectiles that went to the Samurai warriors. They also developed the first W.O.M.D used by the Houjin, naquadah bombs. (Uranium and plutonium was never used by the Houjin very much.) Non proliferation accords were signed soon after that. In more modern days, they have developed the fusion cannon, phase nukes, the enhanced confinement particle beam and Houjin armor. They are working on newer, more efficient and faster modulating force fields. They are working with the Mittsakou on a joint project involving shields. Seronashi propulsion They specialize in engine systems. (Obviously) They began roughly 650 A.D, designing more efficient sailing ships. They developed the first naquadah fuel rockets, fusion drives, and then hyperdrives, and now the inertialess drive system used today. Mittsakou Kironics They have worked on and built every advanced computer and gadget used by the Houjin today. And they do alot of work with sensors and scanners. Religion A mixture of Buddhism and Shinto beliefs, as well as a minor cult called the Kurohayamimi.(Dark insiders.) Temples are spread throughout Houjin space. Several of the large ones are on planets with no Stargates. These are primarily self sufficient, but transports sometimes bring in pilgrims and supplies. Nobles and commeners alike can become monks. Lower casts The lower casts of the Houjin are made up of commeners. They may be physical or intellectual laborers, working in the robotic farms, both on land and in the water, and trinium and naquadah mines, maintaining and sometimes operating the machines. They are also allowed to work in scientific research facilities as assistants, and they are allowed become scientists or engineers in some cases. Many also choose to become Buddhist or Shinto monks. Gormagon 18:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Technology The technologies currently used and recently used(Comparatively) by the Houjin. Power Sources Yuugou jenere-ta.(Fusion generator.) The Houjin use fusion to power many of their technologies, facilities and ships. This means they come in many sizes, from tiny ones that can power a house to massive ones that can power inertialess drives. Tritium and deuterium are both used to create a sustained and controlled fusion reaction. Ryoku-kurisutaru ' ''Underconstruction. '''Majikku-Iwa-Jenere-ta Naquadah is used throughout the new Japanese kingdom. The Houjin are advanced enough to enrich normal w.g.n into a more potent source of energy. Enriched liquid naquadah power cells are used in such things as Houjin weapons, portable scanners and medical devices. Enriched heavy liquid naquadah reactors are used in Houjin facilites and ships. Propulsion Naquadah fuel drive Naquada technology has been in use by the Houjin since their equivalent of the renaissance. Basically, it is just forced super hot plasma through a drive pod derived from naquadah fission. They could propel vessels into orbit and through the solar system. They were used on the first Houjin space shuttles and early space vessels. Fusion drives When fusion technology progressed to the point were it was cheaper to use it for propulsion then naquadah drives, they switched to fusion drive technology for ship propulsion. This freed up alot of energy for other uses, and allowed for more advancments. Inertialess drive system The best are developed by Seronashi propulsion. Defenses Huojin armor Huojin armor is made of trinium, naquadah, and carbon offshoots. Relatively thick layers of trinium polycarbide are bonded with dense naquadah weave and high quality Yokuzaki Ka-bon-paipon (Very advanced materials similar to carbon nano tubes). The armor is designed for heat dispersion and energy absorption. R.F.A.C.P.(Rapid fire autotracking coordinated plasmacannon.) The main defense weapon used by the modern Houjin military. It appears as a half sphere with a rotation capable turret housing pointing out upward and one on each side, amounting to five total. This allows simultaneous firing in every direction. They can fire independantly or coordinated together. And the sphere itself can rotate on its base, allowing compensation for any blank spot, as well as for if another turret to be brought to bear if one is disabled. The sphere is incased in ablative/conductive Houjin armor plating. The individual turrets fire pulses of super heated green plasma and naquadah atom's incased in a powerful exotic energy field at a rate of 30 pulses per second.(Is that to low or to high?) The guidance system is capable of coordinating the cannons. The commenly used system is the Mittsakou 6.0 third generation targeting matrix. The turrets are cooled and kept stable useing magnetic heat dampening systems and force field containment technology. E.W technology Stealth field Shielding system Huojin shields are made of multi layered green/light blue plasma contained by very powerful ex energy fields. Huojin shield geometry has been adjusted to better deflect weapons fire away from the shield, lessening the burdon the shield must absorb. High intensity magnetic fields have been incorperated into the shields for added effectiveness. The magnetic fields are kept active even when not in combat. They glow light green mixed with white when impacted by weapons fire. They can easily absorb the discharges of standard Goa'uld blast cannons. Weapons Blaster laser A weapon only used on surplus, old Houjin ships. It rapidly fires streams of highly intense light photons. X-Ray laser An outdated weapon system. Particle beam Particle weapons fire a non-charged beam of naquahdah atoms, mixed with Kiron particles and exoton particles. They are more designed to do damage to hull and armor, but can bypass shields due to IR factor. Houjin particle beams can defeat ships via the "thermal bypass". Upon impacting the shield, Particle weapons generate waste IR photons, heating up the ship behind the shield. Fusion cannon The fusion cannon fires streams of tritium and deuterium nuclei kept in a coherent beam useing advanced, highly intense ex field weapons technology. They nuclei fuse on impact with the target, causing massive damage. The intense ex field increases the effectiveness of the weapon on shields. Phase nukes The Phase Nuke modifies the nuclear reaction of naquahdah to be stronger in the exotic field range and much weaker in the "physical energy" range, creating a much, much weaker nuke which is much, much stronger towards shields. They are readily avilable to Houjin ships. Further Technology Bio-engineering Beaming pads Subspace field towing technology Gormagon 01:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Races